


When a God is bored he tries to make friends.

by Cheerrie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Fantasy, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerrie/pseuds/Cheerrie
Summary: Techno is just a God who's bored out of his mind, getting himself involved on mortal conflicts for fun, getting resources he doesn't even need, making his way up to a top he could have reach without fighting.A God Blood made of skill and wisdom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 24
Kudos: 456





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the first time I post a fanfic on english! Please feel free to post any constructive criticism, but be respectful. Also this fanfic is based out of their Minecraft persona and role-playing moments on the dream smp. Please respect the creators and don't harass them in any way. If they ever mention they don't want fanfics made of them I will take this down.

Techno has fought many wars on his time  
It's almost like a second nature, the sword is just like an extension of his arm and when he uses his bow the arrow he shoots cuts through air and it never miss the target.  
He's just a God who's bored out of his mind, getting himself involved on mortal conflicts for fun, getting resources he doesn't eneed, making his way up to a top he could have reach without fighting.

A blood God, made out of skill and wisdom. 

When he received the message from Wilbur to come and celebrate with him his new presidency over the new land of L'manberg he didn't think much of it. He doesn't know the details about it but he knows Wilbur and Tommy fought for months to gain independence with another kingdom and they won, the celebration is supposed to be a formality to announce the two of them as the new rulers of the place. Techno is not very happy with leaving his own land to travel a big distance just to assist to a party but Wilbur had stated how much he wanted him to meet the place and see him so he ended up packing his stuff and going. Besides he hasn't seen them on a really long time, they needed to catch up.

And maybe, just maybe, he also misses his brothers.

He arrived late to the party, expecting everyone to be already celebrating, only to find Tommy hiding close to the entrance of the town, waiting for him while a bunch of people searched for them with weapons. He was taken to a cave, away from the capital and deep into the woods where his other brother had received him with a shaky hug, clothes all torn up and bloody and eyes full of tears. Tommy went down the stairs that were on the back of the cave and Wilbur separated from the hug still holding him by the shoulders.  
-Techno I didn't won the election, I've lost the capital.  
Techno stared at him, confused, Wilbur continued to explain, voice shaking with pain and rage.  
-We had to come here to hide, otherwise they would've kill us. It wasn't supposed to happen, we don't have food here, only stupid potatoes. This was supposed to be the back up plan, an emergency bunker in case of another war with dream, it wasn't made for this. Techno you have to help me. Us. It's my land, I founded it! Schlatt won't be a good ruler, he's a dictator, he'll go to war with dream and they'll destroy L'manberg.  
He slowly blinked, looking at the bloody arrow that decorated his brother's arm. Techno raised his hand, took it and pull it out with a clean and fast movement, making Wilbur yelp on pain.  
-Let's get you all patched up, then we can talk about wars and bunkers, Wilbur.  
They went down the stairs into a ravine. Tommy was silently looking at a wall while tears rolled down his face and didn't turn to see them when they sat down next to him, techno started to have a look at Wilbur's bleeding arm, after a while of heavy silence he spoke.  
-I guess it's war again, then. Can't even have a nice family reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo second chapter! Thank you so much for all the kuddos and comments it means the world to me! I wanted to apologise for any grammatical errors you might find on the fic, English it's not my first lenguage and I'm self taught so sometimes I make mistakes. This chapter is a little more longer and shares a little bit of dream perspective. Also please check the end notes where I address something quite serious. Enjoy the chapter!

It was almost morning when they finished fixing up the boys wounds they started doing accomodations to their new home, techno was presented to an underground farm and he immediately got to work on it, Wilbur started decorating more the place and Tommy organized what they had on storage. While they had enough food for the 3 of them the equipment wasn't much and if they wanted to take back L'manberg it wasn't enough. Wilbur tried to cheer up Tommy by telling him that eventually they would find what they needed to go to war, that they'll find a way to go back home. Techno silently went back to working on his potatoes, not so sure of the possibility of victory himself.  
It was very calm on Pogtopia, as Wilbur and Tommy had decided to name their new home, sadness seemed to be crawling up the walls and sticking to the ceiling, heavy silence was carried trough the air until Wilbur decided to pull up a chair to the entrance of their little farm, sit down and tell Techno all about this land.  
He learned that the Kingdom was named The Dream empire, that it had a king named Eret which had ascended to an empty throne by betraying the L'manberg revolution when they were at war. A legitimate Prince named George who was also one of the new vice-presidents of L'manberg, Quackity their second vice-president a man involved on some shaky business that Wilbur didn't wanna talk about, when he talked about Fundy his eyes went full of tears as he explained how he had found the fox cub alone on the woods back when he and Tommy arrived at this land and had taked him as his son since that day only to be betrayed during the presidential ceremony. Sapnap, a true mystery, one of dream best friends a men who enjoyed pulling pranks and burning things for no reason at all and didn't really care about politics. Niki, a baker that lived by the docks and was friendly and nice to everyone, according to wilbur the most sweet person on the world, Tubbo, the new right hand of the president and Tommy's best friend and the list went on and on until they reached the last person on the list, the owner of this land Dream himself.  
Dream was described by Wilbur and Tommy as an egomaniac who enjoyed going to war with others and believed he was top shit. According to them the dude was a complete asshole who wanted nothing but to stir problem for his own entertainment and Techno couldn't help but think about himself when he heard that statement. He liked to think that the "starting wars for fun" thing belonged with the past, that he was mature now and didn't have to get in trouble to calm down his boredom, but after the announcement of the conflict going on here he couldn't help but feel a little excitement and he felt guilty for it.

His brothers were suffering a lost and here he was, thinking about his personal entertainment.

After finishing the description of everyone Wilbur had gone to talk about the situation with Tommy, leaving techno alone to his own thoughts. He didn't understood how they were going to gain a war when they couldn't even go outside and didn't have any type of equipment but he didn't want to bring down the boys on this. It was obvious they both hold the land close to their hearts and wanted to get it back. As much as he wanted to be realistic he also didn't want them to loose hope on the possibility of winning. The thought of their hopes being crushed made him sad and he told himself that it was the distance and the time he had gone without seeing them that made him care about feelings. 

He ended up concluding that he hated it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a lot of things Dream was and but a traitor wasn't one of them.  
Sure he was cocky sometimes, he was a bit insensitive and he liked to stir problems for fun sometimes but only on lights situations or when he had to anyways.  
But he was a man of his word, he wasn't a traitor and to him this was that, he had promised the people on L'manberg independence, he signed the papers and left the land alone, they were on good terms even.  
But the fucking elections were done and everything went to shit.  
See he had baned Schlatt from the Dream land for a good reason. He knew that aura, those horns and those eyes. He knew he was up to no good and that he could be dangerous but Wilbur didn't want to listen and every single day he was showing up to the castle demanding Dream to let his "Friend" cross the Dream Land to get to L'manberg so he could participate on his stupid presidential campaign.  
So off course one day he being annoyed he told Wilbur Schlatt could cross the dream land to enter L'manberg but it was his responsibility and his responsibility alone and the next day when Wilbur came to his house, angry asking Dream to go tell Schlatt he couldn't run for president he laughed and he told him it was his problem o deal with.  
Off course he didn't expect the goat to win by making an alliance with Quackity and the Fucking prince of the Dream empire which is why Dream was going off on George at the moment  
-WHY DID YOU NEED TO COMPETE FOR THE PRESIDENCY ANYWAYS GEORGE, YOU HAVE ALL THIS LAND. ALL OF IT. FOR YOU. YOU ARE SET TO BE A RULER!  
-Dream please, you're shouting. I thought it'll be fun I didn't know Quackity was gonna sign us an alliance!  
Dream rubbed his eyes, angry at the boy sitting in front of him. Sapnap was watching the situation unfold and enjoying the drama sitting on a the corner of the room.  
-I already sent Eret and Bad to find Tommy and Wilbur. We don't even know if they're alive, George. I don't like to shout at you but this is serious, you don't know what that goat has in mind and our land could be in danger. Your land. Now I need you two to go and keep an eye on him, don't let their destruction get out of the walls.  
George got up silently, not meeting Dream eyes as he dragged Sapnap out of the room with him. Now that he was alone he left himself fall on a chair and relax.  
He hoped out there, Bad and Eret could find Wilbur and Tommy or else he would have to go to war with Schlatt himself. 

Some miles away from him L'manberg was burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So some people had bring up to my attention a video of techno saying shipping is cringe because this work is listed as dreamnoblade fanfic. I would like to say that I did know of that clip but I didn't think much of it since he calls a lot of things cringe. Also he didn't say to stop writing fanfics. I thought it was more a whatever than anything (like some Creator's say they find it cringy but they don't really care since they're not gonna see it or look for it) and that's why I thought it was fine for me to write this since I'm making this content for a fairly small fandom. The dreamnoblade shippers are not that much and I have never seem then harassing neither dream or techno with the ship. (Which continue doing please never push your ships to the people you're shipping that's just plain wrong) this said I'll have to think about writing this a friendship fanfic or something. I'll have to change a lot of things since I really wanted this to be dreamnoblade and had planed out most of it but at the same time I don't want to get hate (because it makes me a little anxious ngl) neither I want to disrespect anyone even if don't think that comment about cringe was that big of a deal. Idk. Please let me now in the comments what you personally think. :) And don't fight or attack anyone please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be narrated by tubbo. Is really short but I wanted to put it out. I'm trying to write more long chapters, I apologise for not updating quickly but I had to change phones and I couldn't write for a couple days. Also I'm trying to use another method for the dialogue someone suggested, let me know if is better. I watched some videos on how to do it properly and did some research so expect some changes from time time as I learn more :) I really want to grow as a writer and this is practice for me!

There's a burning sensation on the bridge of his nose, like hes about to cry any second and his body is trying to alert him so he can go hide and cry his feelings away alone, and he wants to but he can't, so as the L'manberg flag burns and Fundy and Quackity laughs like maniacs watching it go down he stands there, by the right side of the president.

Tubbo, the president's right hand, secretary of state. How fucking disgusting that sounds.

He watches Sapnap, who clearly doesn't give a fuck and is just there to watch over the chaos, to make sure they don't even have the chance to touch Dream's land. He watches George who looks uncomfortable, eyes full of guilt as he looks how the new government bring down every single staple of L'manberg. And lastly his eyes land on Nikki who's crying silently, not talking mainly because she has been threatened by Schlatt after he got tired of hearing her complaint about his new politics. He feels sorry for her, she had worked so much on the flag that was being burned down and on the banners that adorned the city, her bakery was going to be charge with twice as tax as before and Wilbur was away from her. He wonders if he is even alive since Schlatt send people to hunt him down. He hopes they were able to reach the bunker, he hopes they're safe. He misses Tommy. It was only yesterday when he was talking about the election results. He was so excited because he was convinced they would win. Tubbo was convinced as well, he thought this was only a formality, Tommy even invited his brother over for the celebration.

His brother.

Now he thought about it, Technoblade never arrived. He looks at Schlatt. A part of him thinks he should run now that he has the chance. What is he gonna do here anyways? He know Schlatt is just keeping him around to hurt Wilbur and Tommy on the future if they're alive. He know this but yet...

** _"How am I gonna fired you? You're Tubbo! I can't fire Tubbo!"_ **

He can't bring himself to leave his home.

"Schlatt, sir, may I have a moment? Quackity, George come here! I have some information that may be worth looking into," Tubbo said, making his way up to the white house, followed by the three of them.

Because at the end, he thinks he can't leave L'manberg, he lost so much already. And so, he tells them about Technoblade.

Maybe he'll regret it later but now, he has a life to continue.

One without Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this chapter. ALSO THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AHH I LOVE ALL OF YOU. I've decided to continue this as a Dreamnoblade ship unless one of them explicitly state that they're uncomfortable with shipping, for the reasons I already stated on the last chapter. Also the romance on this is somehow light, it'll be very fluffy so I think I should be good. ALSO! Tell me guys what do y'all think about this chapter! I want to make things a little bit different so it fits the narrative better and for some good drama but I'll try to keep the timeline as good as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter, I'm trying to write longer chapters!

It's a quiet and lonely day in Pogtopia and Techno wishes he was anywhere but there at the moment.  
Seeing his family was great but the ravine they're living into is small an unwelcoming and quite honestly he wants to go home now, he misses the cold of the arctic.  
He misses his kingdom.   
Techno thinks about the events that had taken place in last couple of days. How sometimes they'll hear footsteps over their heads and stop completely, not even daring to breathe until the sound is gone.  
He has gone outside a couple of times, just to breathe and take a little bit of sunlight but he expends most of his time taking care of the farm and training. He's getting lost on his thoughts and didn't notice that Wilbur and Tommy had returned from their spy trips to L'manberg until Wilbur passed by him looking mad and sad, not bothering to talk to him as he went directly to his room at the back of the ravine. So Techno goes to ask Tommy what happened but instead of a response he watches as the boy punches a wall making his hand bleed as he screams full of rage and pain. Techno doesn't want to ask exactly what hapenned after that so he just let him rage on a corner of the main room until he's out of energy. And then Tommy himself tells him how L'manberg was now called Manberg, that the flag was burned and they've managed to destroy several monuments and buildings with explosives and fire in only a couple of days. He doesn't mention much about Wilbur's closest friends or his son instead he goes on about Schlatt and the vice presidents, insulting every single person that works for the government until he arrives on the secretary of state.   
And then he cries, hugging techno who didn't really know how to respond at the physical contact but tries his best to comfort his brother anyways.   
He's so focused on Tommy talking about Tubbo and how he lost him that he doesn't hear the footsteps above them. He doesn't hear when they find the secret entrance and he doesn't hear when they go down the stairs into the ravine.  
He notices when he looks up and he sees two persons heavily armoured one of them aiming at him with a crossbow while the other is holding a sword with a tight grip

He want's to grip his sword but Tommy screams for Wilbur as he grips his arm holding him in place so he puts Tommy behind him first and then moves to grab his sword when a he hears the crossbow being shot, the arrow goes pass him and lands right by his arm, missing him only by a little. Wilbur gasp, behind him, and one the strangers talk. 

"Don't move. We are not here to harm any of you, quite the opposite actually" says the stranger with a sword as he removes the hood that had been covering his head and face. The first thing Techno notices is a crown, similar to his own, a white guy with dark hair and sharp features looks at them. He doesn't look threatening but Techno's body doesn't relax, he keeps looking at the stranger carefully, ready to make a move as soon as they're distracted, he hears Wilbur talk next.   
"What the fuck are you doing here Eret? What did Schlatt offer you?" Wilbur said, voice trembling as he walked towards the stairs. The other boy followed him with the crossbow, charged again but he didn't fire.   
"Eret. the traitor, he must had come here to haunt us down" Techno thought. Now that all of their attention was on Wilbur he approached his bow, silently charging it as he move more close to the stairs.  
"I'm here to help you, Soot. Schlatt didn't send me." Eret said, looking at Wilbur who was already in front of him. The lider of Pogtopia took him by the collar of his suit, shaking him  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT! What did he offer you huh? A better crown? More pretty, more big than the one Dream gave you? You already betrayed me once, I will not let you do it a second time!" Wilbur was screaming at this point, full of rage. Techno raised his charged bow, aiming at the other guy who was now aiming back at him.   
"We don't need your help, if you aren't with Schlatt then leave," He spoke. Eret now looked at him, eyes scanning him before he separated Wilbur from himself.   
"And who are you? I've never seen you around," Eret said, now looking at techno.  
"The name is Technoblade, that's the only thing you need to know. Now go away if you don't want problems." Eret seemed to study the situation for a couple of seconds before turning to the other guy nooding. The other one stopped aiming at Techno went up and brought a bag down with him, leaving it at the top of the stairs, then he looked at Techno.   
"There are some first aid stuff on the bag. Some food as well. We will tell Dream you are alive. And then, he'll find you himself. The name is Bad, by the way." Before Wilbur had the chance to deny the help the two boys went up the stairs and out of the ravine leaving them alone. Tommy went up to pick up the back despite Wilbur's annoying glare and started rummaging through the stuff with excitement. Techno left his bow where it belonged, feeling confused. He wondered why would Dream help them if according to his brothers the guy was an asshole. And that whole "Dream will find you" thing, he knew it was meant directly at him, not Wilbur or Tommy. Maybe the guys thought he would be more receptive of help since he wasn't from here. Would he? His brothers didn't seem to like the guy and Wilbur was clearly mad at the fact that they came.   
He looked at Tommy, who was showing Wilbur all the stuff they got, if they didn't accept some help it would take them ages to get the equipment necessary to even stand a chance against the government. They needed the help.   
He'll wait for Dream to find them as the other said, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was having a really stressful day back at Dream land.   
Bad and Eret came back a few hours ago to deliver the news of Tommy and Wilbur being alive and hidden on some cave outside the capital and that made him feel a little bit of hope, although the fact that Wilbur was turning his offering of help down worried him. What If him didn't want to fight for L'manberg? He would in a tricky situation then. He hoped he could meet this dude Technoblade the guys had talked about and maybe he could help convince Wilbur and Tommy of accepting their help. He was feeling optimistic about it when George appeared at the castle with Tubbo who looked sad and scared, George didn't say anything when they arrived, giving Tubbo a little push in the arm and looking between him and Dream, he could feel something was definitely wrong.  
"what are you two doing here?" Dream asked approaching the two boys  
"We just had our first meeting and I thought you should know the information that was discussed. Wilbur and Tommy have a brother Dream, his name is Technoblade" George spoke, he sounded tired  
"So that's why he's with them, he's their brother. but how do you boys know about him?" Tubbo looked at Dream, eyes full of confusion after he said that  
"Wait, do you know about him? How I just told George, Quackity and Schlatt theres no way you could...you said...who is Technoblade with, Dream?" Tubbo said, looking at him with wide eyes, he looked pale, like he was about to faint almost and he was slightly trembling, Dream grabbed him from the shoulders   
"Tubbo, it's okay, alright? I know about Techno because he's here on the Dream land" Tubbo just looked almost scared at this point, Dream took a deep breath before continuing "and he's with Wilbur and Tommy, they're alive, Tubbo" 

Tubbo fainted before that, right on Dream's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for leaving, for so quite a long time, I couldn't write because my mom got covid and I had to take care of her. We're fine now, she got released from quarantine and she's cured so I can write again. Thank you so much to everyone who left kuddos, I really appreciate it guys! Love y'all 
> 
> ALSO I WANTED TO CLARIFY SOMETHING AAAAAAAH so a friend told me that the last chapter gave her the idea that I was going to ship Tubbo and Tommy and I just wanted to say that is not my intention whatsoever. I don't feel comfortable with that idea. And I don't I will never write them like that first because I don't think they'll like something like that second because they're minors. I see them as two pretty best friends and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that was kind of short! Wilbur, Techno and Tommy are brothers on this btw, their family history would be discussed on the future!


End file.
